chrismoorefandomcom-20200213-history
Pine Cove, California
Pine Cove, California is a small village that serves as the setting for Practical Demonkeeping, The Lust Lizard of Melancholy Cove, and The Stupidest Angel. It is south of the Big Sur Wilderness area and has access to the Pacific Ocean. History The village now known as Pine Cove was originally settled in the 1880's by settlers from Ohio. it became known as "Harpooner's Cove" on the 1890's after whalers moved in to take advantage of the small natural harbor that existed. After the whale trade became less profitable, the whalers abandoned the village and left it to cattle ranchers and those who would mine mercury. After the highway through Big Sur was completed, the town became a tourist area and a refuge for retirees and young newlyweds that wanted to escape the cities. Citizens of Pine Cove * The Breeze '(Practical Demonkeeping) - Charles L. Belew, also known as "The Breeze," was a 40-year-old beach bum that made his living selling weed. He was eaten by the demon Catch while hitchhiking back to Pine Cove. * '''Billy Winston '(Practical Demonkeeping) - Billy idolized The Breeze. He was also the night auditor for the local motel "Rooms-R-Us." When not doing his job, Billy wore women's clothing and chatted online under the persona of "Roxanne." * '''Augustus "Gus" Brine (Practical Demonkeeping) - Owner of the general store, "Brine's Bait, Tackle, and Fine Wines." * Jennifer "Jenny" Masterson (Practical Demonkeeping) - Wife of Robert Masterson and waitress at H.P.'s restaurant. * Robert Masterson (Practical Demonkeeping) - Husband of Jennifer Masterson. He claims to have a photography business but is often too drunk or hungover to actually work. * Mavis Sand (Practical Demonkeeping) - Owner of The Head of the Slug Saloon. * Howard Phillips (Practical Demonkeeping) - Owner of H.P.'s Restaurant and obsessed with the "Old Ones." * Virgil Long (Practical Demonkeeping) - The local mechanic * Vance McNally (Practical Demonkeeping) - Ambulance Driver * Mrs. Feldstein (Practical Demonkeeping) - Cat Lady * Milo Tobin (Practical Demonkeeping) - Evil land developer and chainsmoker. Died of a heart attack after seeing a naked Rosa Cruz chasing two Pomeranians in her front yard. * Rosa Cruz (Practical Demonkeeping) - Rooms-R-Us chambermaid * Van Williams (Practical Demonkeeping) - Tree Surgeon * Jim Whatley (Practical Demonkeeping) - One of the locals that hangs out drinking coffee at Brine's Bait, Tackle, and Fine WInes * George Peters (Practical Demonkeeping) - One of the locals that hangs out drinking coffee at Brine's Bait, Tackle, and Fine WInes * Mrs Eddleman (Practical Demonkeeping) - * Jim Beer (Practical Demonkeeping) - * Rachel Henderson (Practical Demonkeeping) - Woman with a mysterious background. She runs the "Pagan Vegetarians for Peace" women's group that she adamantly denies is a coven. * J. Effrom Elliot (Practical Demonkeeping) - * Amanda Elliot (Practical Demonkeeping) - * Slick McCall (Practical Demonkeeping) - The local pool shark and undisputed king of 8-ball. He operates out of the Head of the Slug where he has an agreement with owner Mavis Sand. Mavis lets him hustle tourists in exchange for 20% of his winnings and for Slick to stay out of the annual 8-ball tournament held at the saloon. Notable Locations * The Head of the Slug Saloon (Practical Demonkeeping) - Originally the "Head of the Wolf" saloon, Mavis Sand changed it after growing tired of listening to drunk environmentalists argue that the name was advocating the killing of endangered timber wolves. Mavis changed the sign and took down the stuffed wolf head that had previously hung over the bar and replaced it with a giant fiberglass slug head. Located on Cypress Street. Home of the annual 8-ball tournament and chili cook-off known as "The Slugfest." * 'Brine's Bait, Tackle, and Fine Wines '(Practical Demonkeeping) * 'H.P.'s Cafe '(Practical Demonkeeping) - A favorite of the local population, it is owned by Howard Phillips. While it is nothing special to look at and the food is good and fairly priced, it's primary claim to fame is the odd menu which Phillips has created in an attempt to keep the "Old Ones" from returning to Earth and taking over. Located on Cypress Street. * 'Thrifty-Mart '(Practical Demonkeeping) * 'Virgil's Auto Repair Shop '(Practical Demonkeeping) * 'Rooms-R-Us '(Practical Demonkeeping) * 'Old Italian Pasta Factory '(Practical Demonkeeping) * 'U-Pick-Em Mushroom Farm '(Practical Demonkeeping) * 'The Sacred Caves '(Practical Demonkeeping) * 'Beer Bar Cattle Ranch '(Practical Demonkeeping)